


baby hold on

by words_unravel



Series: General Prompt Fills [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_unravel/pseuds/words_unravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam makes a bet that he knows he probably can't win. As it turns out, they all win in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	baby hold on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sceaterian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sceaterian/gifts).



> written for the prompt: _Liam watching (no touching)_

Harry makes this little sound, barely even a moan, and Liam thinks, _This was a mistake_. He curls his fingers around the edges of his chair, fingers digging in hard when Harry moans again, louder this time. From his vantage point at the foot of the bed, he can see the way Louis' teeth are set in Harry's bottom lip. There's a flash of tongue as Louis pulls away, and Liam watches the way Harry follows him.

When Louis glances over, his eyes are brilliant blue. They're wicked and sharp in the light of the room, a direct contrast to Harry's heavy-lidded, unfocused gaze. He's toying with the buttons on Harry's shirt, popping them open ever so slowly. Harry just hums, nosing at Louis jaw and asking for attention. 

"Doing all right there, Liam?" he asks. 

All Liam can do is nod. 

He watches as Louis turns back, catching Harry's mouth in another kiss. This one is just as dirty as the others and Harry's body goes even more loose, sinking deeper into the mattress. There's quick work made of Harry's shirt, and Liam can see the quick glance sent his way when Louis breaks the kiss. Harry protests, but the nip Louis takes under his chin cuts the sound short. Liam watches as Harry threads his fingers in Louis' hair, clenching and un-clenching as Louis moves further down his body. 

Louis traces his tongue over Harry's sternum, takes a nipple in his mouth and Liam jerks, mimicking Harry's response, when Louis bites down. Liam's fingers are starting to ache where they're pressed into the chair. Louis swirls his tongue around Harry belly button, brushes his nose against the trail of hair below it. Harry's getting harder by the second, and Liam can't help watching the way Harry's abs flex and pulse with each touch. 

It's so strange, seeing the definition in the lines of Harry's body, knowing he's bigger, stronger, but that Louis is the one in charge. He's the one that can talk either of them into anything. 

_"You think you could do it, Liam? Think you could watch me make Harry come without even touching his cock and not want to touch, too?"_

Liam's probably going to lose and he knows this, but the way his own erection is pressed uncomfortably against the zipper of his trousers, he's finding himself hard-pressed to care. Still, there's an obscene amount of money involved and Liam's favorite charity could use it. All he's got to do is not touch. It's possible his fingertips no longer have any blood flow. 

Liam snaps back to attention to find Harry scrabbling at his trousers, fingers shaking. He drags his pants down, too, and Liam can empathize with the relief that floods his face. Harry reaches for cock, hands slapped away a second later. 

"So eager," Louis says. It doesn't sound like a good thing though. He shifts, barely a breath away, and Harry immediately digs his fingers in the duvet, going still, an appeasement that seems to do the trick. Louis licks a line up Harry's throat and bites at his jaw. Harry's head goes back to allow better access, his hips jerking as Louis' teeth settle into the flesh of his earlobe.

From this angle, Liam can tell that Louis is whispering in Harry's ear. It's a private moment, intimate, and for a split second Liam feels like he shouldn't be here. Harry's eyelashes flutter, his eyes drifing shut a moment later, and suddenly Liam wants to know what he's saying, _needs_ to know what is is that's making the pulse in Harry's throat beat even faster. 

"What." Liam's surprised at the sound of his voice, low and raspy. Raw.

Harry's eyes snap open. He looks like he wants to devour something. Like he wants to devour Liam. Louis still hasn't stopped murmuring in Harry's ear, and Liam wants that to stop. He wants to _know_.

"Louis." 

His voice is more sure this time, demanding enough that Louis turns his head to look at him. 

"Yes, Liam?" Louis is clearly amused. Liam doesn't care.

"Tell me." That earns him a raised eyebrow. He adds a quiet, "Please."

The responding smile on Louis' face lets Liam know immediately that he's played right into Louis' plans. Liam presses his fingers in just a little bit more as Louis starts to speak.

"Well, Li, since you asked so nicely--" 

Louis cards a hand through Harry's curls, cupping the back of his head. Liam can see the muscles in Louis' forearm flex, hear the corresponding gasp as Harry's head goes back. Louis is pleased at the sound, the corners of his mouth lifting. He looks back to Liam. 

"I was just telling Harry here-" another little tug, "how I was going to fuck him. Once he's come and all, you know? Or maybe I'd let you have a go." He looks back down at Harry. "How does that sound, Harry? Would you like Liam to fuck you?"

Liam watches Harry's dick jump at Louis' words, feels his own respond. Louis hums, trailing a finger down the center of Harry's chest. He follows the earlier trail of his tongue, circling around Harry's belly button, teasingly close to what Harry wants, but never touching. Liam can swear he can feel the ghost of the same touch against his own skin. 

It looks painful, how hard Harry is right now. His chest is rising and following in rapid, shallow breaths. Liam knows they're nowhere near finished just yet. 

His attention is so focused on the slow drag of Louis finger against Harry's skin that he startles just a bit when Louis continues talking. 

"See, Harry here likes to be fucked on his back. Likes to see who's inside him. More like making love." Louis smiles, amused again, but Liam can see the pleasure in the edges of Louis' smirk. It's gone a second later, replaced by, "I like to fuck him on his hands and knees though. I like my hand on his neck, pushing him down-" Liam watches Louis' hips shift. He's not entirely unaffected by the whole situation, Liam's pleased to note. "I like pressing his face into the mattress until he begs for release. Maybe we should let Liam here try that, huh, Hazza?"

Harry makes another noise at that, and it takes a moment for Liam to hear the word _please_ in the garbled sound. Harry's voice is _wrecked_. 

Louis ignores him, scratches his nails up Harry's thigh instead. It earns him a broken moan, Harry's hips lifting up off the bed, seeking some kind of relief. Liam can barely breathe now, he's so turned on. This whole thing was definitely a mistake. He should have known better, it's Louis for fucking crying out loud. Louis always wins.

And Louis always knows the right buttons to push. He continues to rake his fingernails over Harry's skin, soft then hard, straight lines followed by sharp zig zags. Harry's cock is leaking and Liam can't stop staring.

"Maybe not though." 

Liam's growl of protest is overlaid by Harry's whine. Louis laughs. He runs a thumb over Harry's bottom lip, a soft hush and a murmured, "You'll like it, I promise," quieting him. He moves his hand down, spreading his fingers low across Harry's torso, pets him. He glances back toward Liam, considering. 

"Maybe not though," he repeats. "Maybe the opposite, maybe I'll let Harry lay you out, Liam."

For a split second, Liam swears his heart stops. Louis keeps going.

"He's got such a lovely cock, Li." It's almost like Louis is selling a car and Liam chokes back a hysterical laugh. "You've barely been able to look away all night, don't think I haven't noticed. I bet you'd like it, like Harry's beautiful cock filling you up. Fucking into you." Liam's not sure how much longer either of them can last. 

Louis leans back down, mouth near Harry's ear. "What about it, babe? Would you like to have a go at Liam?" There's a desperate edge to Harry's whine this time, and Liam would feel sympathetic, he would, but he's so hard that it's really hard to even think right now. 

"I bet he's almost prettier than you, Haz. Bet he would look so good with you laid over his back, with your cock sliding into him." He trails his fingers down, curling them around the cut of Harry's hip. "Bet he begs pretty, too. Bet you could make him do that, babe, make him beg you for release." Louis digs his fingers in hard, adding, "Make him cry out your name like that's the only thing that matters."

Harry comes with a sharp cry, arching off the bed and Liam nearly bites through his lip at the sight. He watches Harry's dick twitch with aftershocks, watches the way Harry melts into the bed a moment later, half asleep already. It's not really fair, Liam thinks absently.

A hand on his knee startles him out of his thoughts. It's Louis, looking exceedingly impressed with himself. He slides into Liam's lap, and Liam's breath is lost at how good the pressure feels on his aching cock. 

"Such a good boy," Louis whispers. Liam wants to grab, wants to reach out and press his fingers into Louis' hips and grind him down until it all goes away, until Liam can come. He wants to come so badly. There's a undercurrent of pride in Louis' voice though, and Liam finds himself wanting to keep it there. He stays still. 

Almost as if Louis can read his mind, he trails his fingers down Liam's arms. He curls his fingers over the tops of Liam's and it's not until that moment that Liam realizes how badly his hands ache, that his fingers were dug so hard into the chair that he nearly cries out when Louis pulls them away. 

Louis nuzzles his cheek, breath ghosting over Liam's ear. "So good," he repeats. He places Liam's hands on his hips, pressing them down with his own. Liam is so hard it hurts, and he just wants to take and take and take. He bucks up once and Louis pulls back. There's a whine, not unlike Harry's earlier, and Liam's a bit shocked to realize that it's him, that the sound came from his own mouth.

It obviously pleases Louis. His eyes narrow and he leans back in. Liam's better this time; he waits.

It's worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully my porn-fu is not horrible. Thank you for reading, regardless. <3


End file.
